


warm covers

by bokeito



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, it's so self indulgent my god, let my sweet boy tsukki sleep, there's no plot they're just sleepy and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokeito/pseuds/bokeito
Summary: "Kei will already be snoring softly, puffs of breath on Tetsurou’s collarbones that feel so cool against his hot skin and remind him that this is his and that’s all that matters.And, yeah, maybe Tetsurou sets his alarm a half hour earlier than he needs to so that he can have that time with Kei. When the universe presents you with such a golden opportunity, you take it."Kei's sleepy. Tetsurou is almost always his pillow of choice. And he's very okay with it.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	warm covers

It’s not particularly widely known, and Kei would really rather keep it that way, but as a 6’4” professional volleyball player who, you know, weight trains and such, Kei is an extremely big fan of naps.  
Look, it isn’t that funny, okay? He’s a college student, as well as a full time professional volleyball player, and he also has to spend far too many hours dealing with people he would really rather conserve energy than interact with, so all in all it’s a lot. Besides, napping is good for you. That’s science. Rejuvenating your body throughout the day, and such. And he has practice in the morning and evening, and classes in the afternoon, and the universe just aligns to give him about an hour of much needed nap time a day.  
This all means it’s not uncommon for Tetsurou to come home at lunch to Kei curled up on their sofa, either asleep or almost, in which case he’ll blearily look up at Tetsurou closes the door gently behind him and soundlessly move to the side, leaving space for Tetsurou to slot beside him, the left side of the sofa. The left side of the bed. Where they’re supposed to be, fitting together.  
Tetsurou will take any time with Kei, really he will, but that brief pause in their hectic lives, lives that spend so much time separate, mean more to him than he could ever express. Almost before Tetsurou hits the seat, Kei’s head’s on his chest and his legs are tucked up, almost comically too long for their faded old sofa, a puzzle piece that definitely doesn’t quite fit but by God he’s going to get this nap. Tetsurou can do anything really, as long as he’s there, as long as Kei’s there. Sometimes he’ll read over notes, skim over textbooks about exciting content such as market research or if he’s really lucky, how to use search engines he definitely already knows how to use. Sometimes flip through various sports magazines on the off chance he’ll see a headline pertaining to the Sendai Frogs who, thank you for asking, are doing very well this season actually, or even see a coveted reference to clever blocker Tsukishima (he hasn’t quite cracked Kei into letting him put the articles on the refrigerator, but one of these days, mark his words). Some tragic instant ramen or single ingredient sandwich will balance on Tetsurou’s knee - first and foremost they’re still skint students - and as Kei falls asleep he’ll usually hug the other knee to him (another part that he would deny to his grave). Kei falling asleep is almost always within seconds, as though Tetsurou’s presence is all he needs - and maybe it is. Kei finds himself almost always cold, owning more hoodies than he knows what to do with (and still managing to steal half of Tetsurous’) and covering about 70% of their flat’s floor space with blankets. In contrast, Tetsurou is typically a human furnace, and honestly that probably explains a solid part of why sleepy Kei is glued to him. Cuddling Tetsurou’s knee close to him, nuzzling his nose into his leg. Half an hour out of the day, and it’s definitely at least mildly cramped and uncomfortable for all parties, but the most important half an hour of them all.  
Soft, sleepy Kei is definitely one of Tetsurou’s favourite Keis, and he must have done something truly wonderful in a past life, because this rare, thawed Kei isn’t exclusive to naps. Kei’s morning practice means he’s up at 08:00am, whereas Tetsurou’s apprenticeship has him up at 06:00am. Or, it would have him up at 06:00am, but some deep subconscious part of Kei strongly objects to Tetsurou leaving the bed, and at Tetsurou’s earliest stirs, like clockwork Kei’s arms are around his waist, clinging fast as a vine (which, he can’t stress enough, Tetsurou does not object to).  
It’s a daily routine at this point. A shrill shriek of Tetsurou’s alarm, and Kei’s arms lock around his waist and Tetsurou will feel his face nuzzle between his shoulders, breath on Tetsurou’s back making him shiver. A raspy chuckle will escape Tetsurou’s lips, and he’ll feel Kei pout slightly into his back (which, while seeing that pout does inhuman things to Tetsurou, feeling it is a close second). He’ll manage to maneuver himself to face Kei somehow in his iron grip, and Kei will already be snoring softly, puffs of breath on Tetsurou’s collarbones that feel so cool against his hot skin and remind him that this is his and that’s all that matters.  
And, yeah, maybe Tetsurou sets his alarm a half hour earlier than he needs to so that he can have that time with Kei. When the universe presents you with such a golden opportunity, you take it.  
On weekends, Tetsurou gets to stay in bed, which means Kei is the one getting up earliest for practice (kicking and screaming, because there is little that makes Kei willing to leave the warmest bed he’s ever known. Little, but the threat of his coach’s wrath makes the list). But when he gets back, he’s back in their bed almost before the door closes behind him. Complaining rapidly about something Kyoutani said at training or something new their coach introduced to their routine, a stream of curses even as he’s pulling a half-asleep Tetsurou impossibly closer. Ice cold feet will find their way to Tetsurou’s skin (which may be to wake him up or may just be because he deserves it, which, to be fair, he usually does). Tetsurou will smile, eyes still closed, mind sleep addled, and pull Kei into his chest, and Kei will make an indignant mumble as though that wasn’t at least half of the reason he was talking anyway, as though Tetsurou doesn’t always pull him close like that, as though they won’t spend the next two hours like this, quiet murmured sentences every now and then as they drift in and out of sleep, entangled, warm, home.  
Tetsurou adores Kei when he’s got his walls up in everyday mode, when he’s snarky and snippy and smirking, because that’s his Kei and he’s so funny and hardworking and smart and caring even when he tries his hardest to hide it. But this Kei, the Kei that Tetsurou earned the privilege of knowing, earned the privilege of sharing a bed and a flat and a rapidly dying potted plant with, the Kei who pulls Tetsurou closer at 06:26am despite it probably not being possible and smiles faintly into his chest, a smile that Tetsurou can recognise the warmth and comfort of and would actively get tattooed on his eyelids… this Kei is all his.

**Author's Note:**

> was this for love of my life jules' birthday? yes. am i two days late? also yes.  
> be my friend on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bokeito) maybe!  
> n have a wonderful day and take care of yourself mwah


End file.
